


SORCERER

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Harry has ulterior Motives, Merlin has unnecessarily complicated schemes, Uther is going mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Harry's stuck in camelot, Uther's gone mad, and now Merlin has to rescue Harry from the dungeons</p>
            </blockquote>





	SORCERER

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Aww! Those last two were so cute! I'm sure you can tell by now what my favorite ship is XD And yes, that's the first Super/Trek I've sent you. Let's see... How about some Merlin and Harry Potter? --- Uther nearly goes mad as another sorcerer is found in his castle- some strange kid calling himself "Potter". Like that's a name. Merlin, of course, is awkwardly trying to save the boy. Your words are: Sauce, sheep, shrapnel. Good luck- Your Lovely Anon.
> 
> (How am I going to do this in three sentences?)

Uther’s face was turning a the same shade of red as the sauce on his plate as he looked at the scrawny, dark haired boy in front of him (Potter, he called himself), the boy who had just made the cup in his hand shatter, causing shrapnel to fly in every direction.

"SORCERER!" Uther shouted, at which point the boy piped up"Actually, I prefer the term Wizard", causing Merlin to slap a palm to his head, and "think it’s going to be a lot more difficult to rescue the boy now", as said boy waved cheerfully as the guards hauled him to the dungeon.

Merlin sighed, he was going to need 3 sheep, four casks of wine, and a burlap sack, or maybe he could just claim the boy was bewitched…

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel like these things are just writing themselves. Harry obviously has some ulterior motive, and Merlin needs to come up with less complicated plans.


End file.
